


|| Lost - The 100 - Murphy Fanfiction ||

by Rickmyroll



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunk Sex, Earth, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Masochist, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Rape, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Torture, pound town, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickmyroll/pseuds/Rickmyroll
Summary: Gwen always felt alone, on the ark and on the ground. With all the craziness of trying to survive she finds herself drawn to something even crazier, a boy.





	1. || Alone on the ground ||

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**By the time the last war was over, so were man's days on Earth. Not that it mattered really. The bombs just sped things up. We'd been slowly killing the planet for two hundred years. Poisoning it. Depleting it. Taking whatever we could get our hands on. What we now call "the Big Death" was just the grand finale.  
** _

**_Fortunately, there were survivors._   
**

_**Twelve nations had operational space stations. All told, three hundred and eighteen souls were in the right place at the wrong time. The wrong time has lasted for ninety-seven years.** _

_**Three generations have been born in space. None of the four thousand and nine of us who now live has ever stepped foot on the ground. We've never felt the sun on our faces. Never breathed real air. For us, there is only the Ark.One station forged from the many.** _

**_Our scientists estimate that Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Another hundred years to wash away the radiation. Four more space-locked generations and man can go home._   
**

_**Everything we do, every decision, every allocation of resources, everything is about staying alive long enough for the human race to make it back to the ground...**   
_

_**When the survival of a species is your goal, a single member of that species means nothing. That's why, on the Ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death... Unless you're under 18.  
** _

_**Juvenile offenders get locked in the sky box.**   
_

_**At 18, all cases are reviewed.Most prisoners get released back into the population. The rest of us, so-called traitors to our people, get released too... Through an airlock, floated into space. There's no oxygen, it's 450 degrees below zero and the pressure differential of the vacuum bursts your organs...** _

**_but, hey, at least you've got a nice view._   
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_*Static*_ **

_"You have just begun the descent into Earth's atmosphere. I won't lie. We have no idea what waits for you down there... If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others.Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you...expendable. If, however, you do survive, then those crimes will be forgiven. Your records wiped clean. No execution upon your eighteenth birthday. No review. No probation. A second chance."_

***whirring***

_"This is not, however, a waiver against future crimes. You have one job, ladies and gentlemen, one responsibility... Stay alive. Two months. That's how long it will take to be certain that it's safe for the rest of us to follow..."_

_***Scraping Sounds*** _

_"In the meantime, some of you may be tempted to strike out on your own.Don't. Your drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the Last War, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain in order to shelter the government of the United States..."_

_***Clatter*** _

_"...No one ever made it there.According to the archive, it was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years.Because we could spare you no food, water, or medicine, you must immediately locate those supplies."_

_***Crunch*** _

_"I cannot stress this strongly enough... Mount Weather is life. Finally, I'm sure you're wondering about those wristbands...They are not punishment. They are a lifeline. They are how we will --"_

_***Crash*** _

***Silence***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Her eyes quickly darted around the dropship she was forced into, there was a low hum that filled the silence of the people around and every now and again electric sparks bounced off the walls. 

It all happened so fast she could barely remember anything, the young girl slowly lifted her hand and gently touched her forehead. Blood trickled down in a thin line from her forehead to her fingers and she soon knew the reason for her lack of memory.  

"Fuck are you alright?", a voice came from next to her. 

she narrowed her eyes to try and make out the person who was talking, everything was slightly blurry but she assumed that would come naturally with a concussion...

She hummed a response whilst trying to get herself together, the stranger quickly unbuckled themselves and crouched down in front of her. She found herself blinking to speed up the recovery of vision, when everything became clearer she saw a girl around her age. 

The stranger had long straight, dark brown hair that fell to her hips and beautiful green eyes that shone even in the darkness of the dropship. 

"Can you speak?", the green eyed girl suddenly said snapping her out of her thoughts with a small smile.

"Uh yeah", she frowned slowly unbuckling herself too, "where are we....?".

The stranger gave her another small smile, "They shipped us all to the ground, well all us young 'criminals'. We're expendable after all. I think we've landed but.... we crashed, people were being knocked about which explains your head". 

"Yeah, I remember now...".

A lot of people had started to get up out of their seats and head to the closed door in front of them, The room became more crowded as more people from upstairs came down to get out. 

The green eyed girl quickly stood up, "Come on let's get out of here....?".

"Gwen", she helped her out, "my names Gwen".

"Nice to meet you, Gwen, I'm Octavia".

Octavia lead Gwen through the crowds of chattering people, pushing aside anyone who wouldn't budge out of their way. When they reached the front of the crowd she suddenly stopped in her tracks, staring wide mouthed at a man trying to open the door. 

"The air could be toxic!", a blonde girl suddenly shouted whilst pushing through the crowds causing the man at the door to stop and turn to her. 

"If the air's toxic, we're all dead anyway", He retorted before turning to the door.

Octavia suddenly unfroze and leaped forward, "Bellamy?". 

The man Octavia addressed paused for a second before turning around, his eyes widened and his face softened at the sight of her. Octavia ran quickly towards him and leaped into his arms, "....My god, look how big you are", He smiled hugging her tightly. 

"What are you doing here!?", She almost shouted out of excitement. 

He pulled away from her slightly and grinned, "Someone had to keep an eye on you".

Gwen made her way slowly towards them, Octavia was the only person she knew right now and she didn't want to lose her amongst everyone else. As she got closer to Octavia and Bellamy her eyes found themselves drawn to his wrist, without even thinking Gwen spoke her mind, "Wheres your wristband?". 

The blonde girl who was now stood next to Gwen quickly inspected Bellamy's wrist, "She's right, why don't you have one? We all have one".

Octavia scowled at the blonde girl, "You mind? I haven't seen my brother in three years".

As soon as the word 'brother' was mentioned everyone began to stir, Gwen found herself dumbfounded. Having two children on the Ark was strictly prohibited, It became the law to only have one child since they needed to save space on the Ark. Oxygen was important, something they couldn't waste.

"No one has a brother...", One girl shouted from the back.

"Why do you think they locked her up?", Another questioned,

 "That'sOctavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor".

Octavia suddenly tried to go for the last boy who shouted out but Bellamy quickly grabbed her halting her from lashing out, "Octavia, no", he said sternly, "Let's give 'em something else to remember you by", a small smile appeared on his face. 

Octavia looked confused, "Like what?".

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years".

Without a word of warning Bellamy quickly pulled down the lever, forcing the door to swing open. 

Light pooled into the dropship causing a lot of people close to the door to raise their hands and cover their eyes, a light breeze drifted in and gently touched Gwen who quickly breathed it in without a second thought. She slowly dropped her hand back down to her side and opened her eyes fully to take in the beauty in front of her. Colours of green, brown and gold filled the space before them, everything looked perfect. 

Just as she had imagined. 

"A forest", The blonde girl next to her muttered in amazement. 

The crowds of young offenders started to budge forward to get out but Bellamy quickly stopped them, allowing his sister to be the first human girl to walk on the ground. 

Octavia hesitated at first but not for long, her petite feet soon found themselves dancing on the crispy golden leaves, "WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!!", She cried before everyone lunged out of the dropship after her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gwen still couldn't believe it, she was on the ground....

She had dreamt of this day all her life, sketched, painted and imagined how Earth would look. But it was more beautiful than she could ever imagine, she just wished she had her sketchbook to capture this moment. 

"Hey Gwen!", Octavia smiled as she ran over to her, "Sorry I didn't mean to leave you I just....".

"It seems like you haven't seen your brother in a while", Gwen smiled, "It's fine honestly, go spend time with him". 

After that Octavia quickly left to go see her brother again, shortly after she had left the blonde girl from earlier walked towards Gwen. 

Gwen is it?', She asked, "That's what Octavia just called you right".

Gwen nodded, "Yeah that's right...Your Clarke Griffen".

Clarke returned her smile and nodded but she soon looked serious, "Gwen, you see that peak over there?", Gwen nodded again, "Mount Weather. There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal".

Gwen looked to where Clarke was pointing, "You can't be serious....".

"They dropped us on the wrong goddamn mountain".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So this is the first chapter woo! :) I know we haven't really got into my new original character yet but I need to set the story and my goal for every chapter is at least 1500 words :)**

**I'll be following the 100 plot line but I'll be changing some parts and adding in little bits of my own :)**

**|| Warning || This fanfic is going to be quite heavy. I've always wanted to write a mature fanfic from the start so this is my first proper mature fanfic :) This story will be quite explicit in some parts so I shall leave a list of things that I might be putting into it, just so you know what might be coming up.**

**||WARNING LIST|| (Might not have all of these things in the fanfic)**

**\- Sex**

**\- Oral sex**

**\- Rape**

**\- Attempted Rape**

**\- Psychological trauma**

**\- P** **sychological torture**

**\- Torture**

**\- Emotional abuse**

**\- Sadist**

**\- Masochist**

**\- Graphic violence**

**\- ECT**

**I really hope you enjoy reading this story and please vote and comment!**

**< 3**

 


	2. || Company ||

 

Clarke sat with some paper drawing lines which Gwen assumed was a map to mount weather, the two sat in silence while the rest of the 100 chattered amongst themselves, cheered and rejoiced at being free on the ground. 

Gwen looked around, these people were all strangers to her. She was locked up before she ever had a chance at meeting any of them, she felt alone. 

Her mother never trusted anyone on the Ark, she hated the how it worked. She hated how lives were so expendable and meant nothing to the people around her. That's why she planned to leave, she believed with all her heart that Earth was survivable and ready to live on again. When Gwen was around the age of 4 her mother had already planned to take them both away, she had been working on a makeshift dropship under the main halls of the Ark alongside a woman named Nygel.

But they didn't succeed.

Nygel decided to turn them in to get on the good side of the Arks chancellor since she wasn't exactly the purest of people.

The guards found Gwen and her mother in the dropship and arrested them without a second thought. Her mother was floated right in front of her eyes and since Gwen was just another expendable life they placed her in prison. Even though she was extremely young the rule applied everyone and her crimes were to be renewed at the age of 18. 

Looking back at it now almost made Gwen laugh, she was only 4, she barely knew what was going on. They should have just killed her there instead of keeping her locked away for fourteen years for nothing. 

"We got problems", A young boy suddenly said snapping Gwen out of her thoughts. Clarke ignored him and continued to work on her map, "The communication system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires".

"Right now all that matters is getting to Mount Weather", Clarke sighed almost like she was annoyed just by talking to him. She pulled the map in front of his face and pointed to a section of it, "This is us", Clarke then moved her finger slowly across the map, "This is where we need to be if we wanna survive".

The boy studied the map in amazement, "Where'd you learn to do that?". The two exchanged looks that made Gwen feel more than uncomfortable, "Your father....", The boy said in almost a whisper. 

These two seem to have more problems than Gwen wished to know so shortly after the boy had spoken she quickly made her way away from the two and found herself walking around the camp alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wells", Clarke sighed at the boy in front of her, "Look I'm never going to forgive you for what you did".

"I understand", The boy frowned, "But what are we going to do about mount weather? We need that food to survive".

"I know, that's why I'm going to go there".

Wells almost let out a chuckle, "You? By yourself".

"No", Clarke stuttered, clearly not having an idea of how she was actually going to achieve the task.

"Cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy ya a beer", A tall skinny boy wearing goggles on his head suddenly appeared smiling at Clarke. 

Clarke smiled back but before she knew it Well's was pushing the boy away, "You mind?", He frowned, clearly jealous.

A group of boys near them suddenly turned around, one of them (who looked extremely threatening) placed a hand on goggle boys shoulder, "Hey! Hands off! He's with us!".

Well's backed down slightly clearly seeing that he needed to get out of the situation, "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are".

Bellamy and Octavia noticed the noise and made their way over, "We're on the ground", Bellamy snorted, "That's not good enough for you?".

Wells sighed, he needed to get through to them, just like his father would. His father the chancellor, the one who sent them all down here. 

"We need to find Mount Weather", Well's addressed the crowd of young delinquents, "You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority".

Octavia's face scrunched up as she walked forward, "Screw your father! You think you're in charge here? You and your little princess?", her eyes glared at Clarke as she said the words 'princess'.

Well's tried his best to stick up for Clarke but that seemed to only make matters worse, plus Clarke was not interested in receiving any help from him.

"You think we care who's in charge? We need to find Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder it'll be. How long do you think we'll last out here without those supplies?", The crowd goes silent as she speaks, though they might not like it she was definitely a natural born leader. "We're looking at a 20-mile trek.If we wanna make it before dark, we need to leave... now".

Bellamy smirked, "I got a better idea... You two go.Find it for us", he turned to address the crowd, "Let the privileged do the hard work for a change". 

This caused the crowd of delinquents to cheer, Clarke knew she was at a disadvantage here. Yes, she had been brought up amongst the privileged but she was in the same position as them, she'd been locked up and shipped to the ground too. But it didn't matter since Bellamy was against her.

He wasn't the leader they needed...saying that, she didn't want to be their leader either. 

She just wanted to survive. 

Wells sighed and tried to stick up for Clarke again, "You're not listening. We all need to go!".

Before the crowd could dwell on his words a boy, around the age of 17 appeared, "Look, everybody. It's the Chancellor of Earth", he smirked causing laughter from the crowd. 

Wells rolled his eyes, "You think that's funny? Making me out to be my father?".

Without even blinking the rough looking boy extended his leg and performed a vicious leg sweep, throwing Wells to the ground. 

"No, but that is", he chuckled. 

Wells scowled at the boy and tried his best to get up, though his leg hurt pretty bad from the kick. The crowd of teens started to close in on the two, forming a circle around the pair. All of them clearly wanting to Wells get his ass kicked. 

All of a sudden a boy Clarke knew all too well, dropped down from the tree above. His presence had an instant effect on the crowd, causing them all to stare at him in amazement. This quickly eased tension between everyone and as the crowd chatted amongst their selfs the boy helped Well's to his feet. 

"Hey, Spacewalker... Rescue me next?", Octavia flirted. Bellamy got closer to his sister and shot her a disapproving look, "What? He's cute".

"He's a criminal", He sighed.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "They're all criminals".

Bellamy let out another sigh before gently taking Octavia's arm and leading her away from the group, "I came down here to protect you", he said lowering his voice. 

Octavia scowled, "I don't need protecting! I've been locked up, one way or another, all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell.I need to do something crazy just because I can. And no one, including you, is gonna stop me".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen watched the huge group from afar, she couldn't deal with drama at the moment, she was too focused on the situation she had found herself in. 

To be truly honest she was scared, terrified even. She had no one but the people around her and she knew none of them, how could she trust them. They're all criminals....she was only a "criminal" because of her mother. 

All of a sudden a boy approached her, Gwen stiffened as he sat down across from her. She didn't trust him and she had a right to, he did just kick that other boy to the floor for no apparent reason. 

"I don't know you", The boy frowned as he leaned back slightly, taking a good look at Gwen. 

She glanced to the side and watched as Octavia and Clarke lead a small group of four out into the forest, "No one does".

She refused to look at him as she just wanted to him to leave her alone but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, "Starlight baby?". Her head quickly turned to face him, what the heck...was he hitting on her? Her confused expression caused him to chuckle, "You've never heard that name before".

"....no I have not", she frowned, "what does it mean?".

"It's just a fairytale really", he smirked, "About a baby on the dropship that was locked away". 

Gwen's eyes widened, this was about ...her? 

The boy continued, "The name starlight came from this drop ship they apparently found her in, on the back it was engraved with the words starlight", he let out a little laugh, "It's pretty silly to be honest, why would a baby be in a dropship, who left her there?".

So they didn't know everything.....

"Why do you assume the baby was a girl? and why me?", Gwen questioned. 

"You know, I don't even now your name?", The boy smirked again avoiding the question.

Gwen found herself pouting, she wanted to know what was going through his head, "Gwen".

"Gwen?".

"Guinevere", she said giving the boy a small smile, "My mum loved the history stories about king Arthur, his queen was called Guinevere".

"Interesting".

Gwen narrowed her eyes slightly, "Do I not get the pleasure of knowing your name?".

"John, John Murphy".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Andddd the story officially starts next chapter!! ;)**

**I hate build ups but hey you gotta set the scenes right?**

**Hope you like it <3**

**Comment, share and Vote!!!**

**(Sorry if there are any mistakes I'll fix them tomorrow)**


	3. || You're Mine ||

"Murphy?", Bellamy called from across the camp, causing the young boy to get up and leave.  
Gwen sat there for a while trying to make sense of the information she'd just received, her whole life had been told as a fairytale to all the people who were now around her. It was such a strange thing and she hadn't a clue on how to feel about it.   
She pulled her blonde hair around so it all fell on her left side before making her way over to the boy Clarke was talking to earlier. She felt bad for him since everyone seemed to hate him and well, Murphy just kicked him to the floor.  
"um hi", Gwen smiled when she got closer to him.  
"Oh hello", It took him a little while to get up since he was in pain but when he did he politely extended his hand out to Gwen.   
She took it and smiled again, "I'm Gwen".  
"Well's", He smiled pulling his hand away from her.   
"You know Clarke right?".   
A frown appeared on his face, "Yeah....I do".  
Gwen kicked herself for asking the question, "Sorry... I didn't mean to bring up bad memories".  
"It's ok....", Wells sighed, "Things are just a little tense between us at the moment".  
"I'm sure things will work out between you two soon.....", Gwen said trying to give the boy hope, he seemed like he really needed it, "I mean were all here on the ground, we have to survive together. She can't hate you forever".  
Wells gave her a small smile, it wasn't really all that convincing, more like a 'thanks for trying' smile but Gwen took it none the less.   
She needed to get to know these people, to feel more at ease with her situation and Well's looked like a friendly face. Yeah everyone seemed to hate him but he didn't seem all that bad. Since Clarke and Octavia were gone he was all she had, there was Murphy but she still didn't trust him at all.   
After talking to Wells for a while Gwen decided to take a look around, they'd been on the ground for hours and she still hadn't really taken it all in.   
Some of the boys had been using extra parts of the drop ship to make little walls around the camp and some of the girls had been making tents to sleep in, everything looked amazing to say they were only teenagers.   
She glanced around at all the tents, in some of them shadows of an....erotic nature could defiantly be seen.  
"Seems like that's all that everyone interested in today", A voice suddenly came from behind her.  
She spun around to see Murphy leaning against the metallic wall.  
"Don't you have anything better to do than sneak up and frighten me", Gwen raised her eyebrow.   
He chuckled, "and do you have anything better to do than watch people have sex".  
"I wasn't watching them!", She blushed.  
He walked slowly towards her, "Sure you weren't, just having a quick glance eh?".  
"For your information I was looking for a free tent to sleep in tonight", Gwen pouted, "I couldn't help but notice them......fooling around".  
Murphy chuckled before getting even closer to her, his face was almost touching hers, "You could always sleep in my tent".  
In shock Gwen found herself unable to move, she had never been this close to a boy in her life....or anyone in fact. She went too quickly push Murphy away but he grabbed her hips, spun her around and pushed her against the wall behind them. Gwen let out a small grunt of pain as her back was slammed against the wall. His whole body was pressed against hers and she could barely move from the position he had put her in. His eyes studied her like a wolf hunting its prey and she couldn't seem to pull hers away.   
"W-what are you doing", she stuttered unable to say anything else. Murphy didn't reply, he just narrowed his eyes slightly and stared deeper into Gwen's. She tensed up and tried her best to break out of his grip but it was no use, "Get the fuck off me-", She tried to shout before Murphy quickly crashed his lips against hers.   
Her first kiss was nothing like she imagined, it was rough, forced and she felt afraid. Murphy's tongue entered her mouth and Gwen found herself struggling to breathe.   
When he finally pulled away he held her there, against the wall, "you interest me", He smirked.  
"So that gives you the right to do this to me!?".  
He smirked, "You're mine".  
Gwen narrowed her eyes, he had to be joking right, messing around. but the longer he stared at her the more she realised he wasn't. "You don't get to decided that", She said trying to sound threatening.   
"Come on Gwen there are no rules down here, there's no one to stop us. Bellamy's appointed me as his right-hand man and I want you to so I'll have you", He licked his lips slightly and his grip on Gwen's wrists tightened.  
"You don't even know me", She almost spat at him.   
"Exactly, no one knows you....and why is that? Because you're the starlight baby, you were that kid they found in that drop ship all those years ago, weren't you". Gwen looked down at the floor before giving him a slow nod, "That's what I thought".   
Gwen didn't understand, what had happened between that last time they had spoken, he didn't seem like this before. Maybe it was because there were more people around. She knew she couldn't trust him from the moment she saw him, he attacked Wells and now he was attacking her.   
"Murphy", another boy said from behind.   
Murphy loosened his grip on Gwen and turned slightly to face the boy behind him.   
"sorry but Bellamy wants us, something to do with the bracelets".   
"Right".   
Without even saying anything to her he let go of Gwen and followed the other boy back into camp.   
Gwen found herself slumping to the ground, what the fuck had just happened to her?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clarke made her way through the woods, shortly behind her was Finn, Octavia and two boys called Jasper and Monty. She didn't have time to appreciate the beautiful scenery around her, they needed to get to mount weather before it got dark.   
Octavia, on the other hand, seemed to examine every leaf, petal and pile of mud they walked past. A huge smiled appeared on her face whenever she saw something new, "hey blondie can't we slow down and take this all in?".  
"We need to get going", Clarke muttered, "sightseeing can wait". Octavia pouted and slowed down on purpose just to get back at Clarke in her own little way.   
Jasper, a tall lanky boy with goggles attached to his head, walked behind Octavia clearly admiring the view.   
"Stop perving", Monty smirked, elbowing his friend in the ribs.   
As the group walked past a large flower bush Finn quickly grabbed and pulled off a beautiful purple flower and slipped it into Octavia's hair. Her eyes lit up and you could tell she was smitting.  
"That, my friend, is game", Jasper said to Monty, clearly impressed by Finn.  
Monty rolled his eyes, "That, my friend, is poison sumac".  
"What!?", Octavia shrieked pulling it out of her hair.  
"Don't worry", Monty smiled, "The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal. Calming actually".  
Octavia and Finn stared at him, confused.   
"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals", Jasper filled them in.  
"Guys keep up", Clarke shouted as she marched on forward.  
Finn jogged slightly to keep up with her, "Come on, Clarke, look around you. How do you block all this out?".  
"It's simple. I wonder: why haven't we seen any animals? Hm. Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us... ", She gives Finn a small sarcastic smile, "Sure is pretty, though", then continues to walk on killing everyone mood.  
Octavia scowled sending mental daggers into the back of Clarke's head, "Someone should slip her some poison sumac", She muttered causing Jasper to laugh.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they continued to walk Finn glanced over at Jasper and Monty, the two were too harmless to be criminals, too .....dorky?  
He slowed his pace to match theirs, " I gotta know what you two did to get busted?".   
"Sumac's not the only herb in the garden if you know what I mean", Monty chuckled awkwardly as they walked along.  
Jasper nodded towards Monty, "Someone forgot to replace what we took".  
Monty rolled his eyes at Japers comment, "Someone's apologized like a thousand times".  
Jasper ignored the comment and walked closer to Octavia, clearly more interested in her than his friend, "How 'bout you Octavia? What'd they get you for?".  
Octavia was silent for a while, the others almost thought she wasn't going to respond.  
"Being born", She frowned before speeding her pace to match Clarke's.   
"That is so not game", Monty laughed.   
His laughter was soon stopped by Clarke, "Guys!", she said in a hushed whisper before crouching down to the floor.   
As the group got closer to her they mirrored Clarke's actions and joined her on the floor. Not too far in front of them stood a beautiful deer grazing on some grass.   
"And you were saying about the animals", Finn smiled at Clarke causing her to smile back.  
"Can we eat it?", Monty suddenly asked.   
The group turned around to face him, their faces turned up in disgust.   
"woah I'm just kidding!".  
Finn and Clarke slowly made their way closer to the deer to get a better look but unfortunately, their movements caused a noise that frightened the deer. It turned to face them and what they saw nearly caused Octavia to vomit.   
It had two faces.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Hey guys hope you like this chapter!!!**  
 **We are getting more into the story now so I hope you like what I come up with! <3**  
 **Thank you so much for voting this story! (please continue to do so)**  
 **And also please please please comment your thoughts It really helps!**  
 **x**


	4. || One Of The Same ||

Gwen sat against the dropship wall, unable to move, she looked down at her wrists and studied the fingerprint shaped bruises that were starting to form. She had no idea how she'd got herself into a situation like this and worst of all she didnt know what to do to get out of it. 

After sitting in silence for what felt like hours, she finally pulled herself up from the ground and decided to look for water. She felt light headed from everything and needed to distract herself, plus Wells had mentioned they needed to look for water. 

She made her way out of camp, making sure she didnt venture too far, she didnt want to get lost. 

Thoughts raced through Gwen's mind about Murphy, he was scary and overpowing. But now that he was gone she wasnt so scared anymore.....she felt nothing. 

"Surly I should feel more bothered about it all", She muttered to herself as she made her way through the forest. 

Gwen didnt feel the urge to run and hide from him, she knew she had her rights. No one could own her and she wasnt going to let him think he could. The only thing that scared her was how strong Murphy was, he could pretty much make her physically do anything he wanted. 

She stopped walking and sighed, "There are more important things to think about I guess....".

After walking for awhile Gwen found herself stood beside a large lake, her eyes widened at this sight of it and a huge smile creeped onto her face. She quickly ran down the water and crouched down beside it. Living on the Ark, locked up in a cell, she'd never seen so much water in her life. 

Her fingers slowly found themselves dancing along the surface of the water as it glistened in the sunshine, her smile grew bigger as she felt the water on her skin.

"Gwen?", A female voice came from behind her.

Gwen turned round to see Octavia stood not to far from behind her, she was acompanyed by Clakre and three other boys. The group that left camp eailer on. 

"Oh hi", She smiled, standing up from the water, "what are you doing here?".

"We're looking for mount weather", Clarke informed her.

Gwen frowned slighly, "Then why are you coming back towards camp?".

The group exchanged confused looks, then the boy with goggles on his head spoke up, "You mean we've gone in a circle or something?".

"No we can't have, I mapped everything out correctly", Clarke pulled out the map they were going off, "My dad showed me how to do stuff like this".

Gwen thought for a while and looked around, "...maybe I walked too far myself.....", as she scanned her surroundings she noticed that camp wasn't visable anymore. 

"You really shouldn't venture far from camp", One of the boys spoke up, "oh...I don't beleive we've met. I'm Finn", He smiled. 

_Damn this boy was charming_ , Gwen thoought. 

"I'm Jasper", The one with goggles chipped in, trying to be as smooth as Finn was.

The final boy rolled his eyes before speaking up, "and im Monty".

"Nice to meet you", She grinned, ", Im Gwen".

"Strange we've never met before, thought I'd remeber a pretty face like yours", Jasper grinned, trying his best to be smooth. 

Gwen froze for a moment, she didnt want to explain anything to them... not after the way Murphy reacted. 

It scared her. 

She gave out an awkward laugh before turning to Clarke, "So no luck on finding mount weather yet?".

Jasper frowned and Monty elbowed him in the ribs, "So not game dude".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, I love Earth", Jasper muttered to himself as he watched Octavia strip down to her underwear. 

Ocatvia smiled, loving the attention everyone was paying to her and hoped Finn liked what he saw. 

"Octavia what are you doing?", Clarke gasped, clearly starting to get annoyed at Octavias antics.

Before anyone could say anything she quickly jumped into the water without a secound thought, causing droplets to fly into the air and hit thr ground close to the group. 

"Can she even swim?!', Monty gasped are they ran over to the wateredge. 

"She was locked up on the ark like all of us, what do you think?", Clarke frowned whilst simultaneously rolling her eyes at his stupid comment. 

"Look guys it's not deep at all", Octavia laughed whilst kicking her legs in the water.

Clarke relaxed slighlty, knowing Octavia was alright. Though she was annoying she didn't want any harm coming to her. 

Since everything seemed ok, the boys started to take off their jackets and t-shirts so they could join Octavia in the water. Clarke, who still seemed unsure about everything, stood watching them almost as if she was deciding weather or not to kick back and fun. 

"You know you want to join them", Gwen smiled, "So why don't you?".

"We have more important things to do.....", Clarke muttered. 

"But...we are still kid's Clarke, we should have fun".

"We need to survive, thats the most important thing right now", She paused for a moment before actually looking at Gwen. Clarke's eyes scanned her face, she'd never Gwen in her whole time in her Ark. She stoped questioning the whole thing when her eyes focused on Gwen's wrists, "What happened to you?".

"Me?", Gwen questioned unsure of what Clarke was getting.

"Your wrists".

Gwen looked down at herself, her eyes widdened when she finally realised what Clarke was on about. She quickly moved her hands behind her back, covering them up, "Oh I'm not sure", She chuckled, "Guess it must of happened when we landed". Clarke nodded slowly before being pulled away by an excited Finn.

Gwen smiled slighlty as it seemed Clarke was finally letting go.....even if it was only a little bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should head back....", Clarke sighed as she looked up to the darkening sky, "I don't think we'll make much progress when it gets dark". Everyone seemed to agree with her and started to gather their stuff, "It shouldn't take us long to get back".

Octavia pulled her damp hair to one side as she walked alongside Gwen, though she didn't know it, the two had a lot in common. Gwen had pieced together information on Octavia through people camp, it seemed like her life wasn't too diffrent from her own. She wanted to bring it up, talk about it but she just couldn't. Though being with Octavia made her feel safe in a strange way, maybe it was becuase they were so similar. 

"Are you ok?", Octavia smiled, "you seem a little out of it?".

"Oh I'm fine...just tired, its been a long day".

The look Octavia gave her told Gwen that she didn't belive her in the slightest but she seemed to just go with it, "Do you think Finn's got the hots for me yet?", She grinned changing the subject.

Gwen giggled, "I dont know......he seems quite taken with Clarke".

The two looked at Clarke and Finn, who were walking not too far in front of them. Finn's eyes seemed to only look at Clarke, though she seemed to have no interest in him at all.

Gwens eyes slowly ganced back to Octavia angry face, "Though....I'm sure once he really see's you", she stuttered tyring to make the best out of a bad situation. 

Octavia frowned before putting on a smile, "Oh well.... I bet I can get someone much hotter than Finn", she chuckled, "and what about you?".

"What about me?", Gwen asked puzzled.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Or are there any guys you have your eye on".

The question took Gwen by supprise, she'd never had a boyfriend since she'd been locked up all her life and well she didn't really have her eye on anyone either. But the what was her whole situation with Murphy .... that was going to bring up questions, for her and everyone else. 

"Ummm I don't know really", She laughed awkwardly.

Octavia now looked confused, "You don't know?".

"What I'm tyring to say is I've never had a boyfriend".

"What!.....a good looking girl like you", she teased, elbowing Gwen in the ribs, "That is surprising".

"Well lets just say...I've not had a lot of time with boys".

"Me neither....".

Gwen was silent for a few minutes, pondering the situation, "we are they same you and I".

"What do you mean?".

"Well", she began, feeling a little nervous, "I don't know you very well and some of the stuff I've hard about you could be extremly falce", Octavia's eyes stuck to Gwen, "But you were locked up your whole life... and well so was I. We have so much in common I actually feel normal around you", Gwen found herself trailing off at the end due to awkwardness. 

Octavia was shocked, she had never met anyone who had been in her shoes before. It was a strange feeling, she felt happy but also sad that someone had gone through the same pain. As they walked she looked at the ground, "Why? Why were you locked up?". 

"Well it wasn't for being born.....my mother wanted to come here, she thought the ground was ready. So she tired to escape with me and well failed, they floated her and locked me up even though I was only young".

"Starlight baby?'. 

The words caused Gwen to tense up, she hated that nickname so much, "Eh yeah... apparently so". 

"I thought that was just a myth .....".

Gwen chuckled slightly, "It's weird to think my life has been told as a fairy tale to so many people, I don't like it that much".

Octavia gave her a small smile and placed her hand on Gwens shoulder, "If it helps, I always loved that story. When I got little older I started to really play up about being locked away so my mum would tell me that story and for some reason it calmed me....I didn't feel so.... alone".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**New chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it <3 **

**Please comment what you think! It really helps me out**

**(I totally ship Ocatvia x Gwen! ahah)**

**Chow**

 


	5. || What am I thinking? ||

 

Gwen sat looking at the burning fire in front of her, the flames flickered in such a beautiful way and the warmth on her face felt wonderful. It was starting to get dark now in camp and a lot of people were curling up for the night but the fire seemed to call her, she'd rather sit by it alone. 

Her clothes had got wet from the water eailer and she was doing her best to dry them off, so the fire seemed like a good place. 

Her eyes scanned the people around her, Bellamy seemed to be the camp stud since he was 'in charge' and all that, girls surrounded him and he loved it. Though you could always see that he was keeping an eye on Octavia most of the time. 

Octavia on the other hand didn't give a damn what her brother thought and seemed to be doing her best to get any sort of male attention. 

Gwen sighed to herself, luckily she hadn't seen Murphy since they'd got back from camp. She looked down at her wrists, the bruises still covering them. Still, she felt slightly strange that she hadn't seen him. 

"Get up".

The voice supprised her, not just becuase she knew it all to well but becuase she'd just been thinking of him. Gwen turned her head to see Murphy staring down at her. 

When she didn't reply he rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, forcing her to get up, "You better get used to listening to me Gwen".

His strengh was overpowing as always and she felt too tired to fight back, plus for some strange reason she didn't want to cause a scene. Murphy dragged her into a tent far from the campfire, threw her to the floor and closed the tent. 

Gwen let out a small yelp as she fell, "Really?', She moaned as she sat herself up. Murphy just ignored her and started to unlace his big boots, he continued on like she wasnt even there. 

A small slit at the top of the tent let in the moonlight from the sky, Gwen looked up and felt strange. She'd been living so peacefully in the sky and now she was here, on the ground, suffering. 

Wasn't it meant to be the other way round?

Her eyes fell upon Murphy again. 

For some reason the way the light fell on him and highlighted his face made him look....attractive. 

Of course Gwen knew he was attractive before, she couldn't deny that but the way he looked now seemed less threating....maybe it was just the moonlight. 

Murphy then took off his jacket and turned to face Gwen, his intimidating stare seemed to put her in her place. 

"what?'.....

"Take off your clothes", He demanded.

Gwen's eyes widened, "What!?".

"You heard me".

Gwen stared at him, he couldnt be serious? Who just comes out and says that to someone? The silence started to make Gwen feel slighlty awkward, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to take her clothes off for him but then what was going to happen if she didn't.

Murphy rolled his eyes and began pulling off Gwen's jacket, it wasn't difficult and before she knew it he'd all ready pulled of her shirt too. 

"What do you think you're doing", She scowlled whilst covering up her chest. Yes she had a bra on but it was a low cut one. 

"Your clothes are damp", he stated whilst untying her boots, "If you sleep like that you'll get sick".

The words took her back slightly, did he actually care for her health? She was so shocked she just watched him take off her boots and jeans, it did actually feel nice to get out of those damp clothes. He quickly flung them to the side before removing his own shirt and jeans, Gwens eyes couldn't help but gaze over his body. For someone who didn't look it, he was certainly in shape. 

Before she knew it, Murphy had pulled her towards him. With her face pressed against his chest and her body so close to his, the heat felt inviting and she wanted to get closer. She found herself wrapping her legs around his waist as Murphy laid her down. 

It was all so blissful until Gwen realised that they were both in there underwear, her face then burned up for a entirely different reason. 

"M-Murphy", She stuttered, trying to push him away. 

Ignoring her he gently placed his lips on her neck, giving her small kisses all the way down to her chest, softy sucking her skin each time he pulled away. Much too her surprise while he was kissing her, his hands had found their way to her back and had skillfully unhooked her bra. Murphy threw it to the side with all the other pieces of clothing before quickly returning back to his pray. His eyes stared at her breats and he licked his lips slightly before placing them to her chest.

Gwen's mind was gone, she couldn't think straight. This is exactly the position she didn't want to be in but at this moment in time she didn't want to be anywhere else. His touch sent burts of pleasure throught her whole body causing her to squirm underneath him. 

She'd never been touched before and her body craved it now more then ever but she shouldn't, he was crazy and no good. Moans escaped her lips and she could feel Murphy smiling against her skin. His body pressed harder against her as his lips found her own and she found herself gripping him tighter, pulling him towards her. 

But then just like that It was all over, Murphy rolled off her and pulled her into his chest, Gwen found herself blinking in confusion. 

He smiled at this, "I think I'm gonna play with you a little more first".

As Murphy started to fall asleep Gwen lay wide awake, her brain completely frazzled. What happened to the girl who wasnt going to be owned, who wasnt going to take shit from Murphy? How did he turn her into wanting him, wanting him to touch her. 

She felt like screaming, she didn't want to be his!?

....Or did she. 

Her eyes glanced up to the boy in front of her, for some reason at this moment in time she really took him all in. The way his hair fell over his face and the way she could see him gently breathing through his lips. 

The way he looked seemed.....innocent and cute. 

_'Ahh! what am I thinking',_ she thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gwen woke up Murphy was no where to be seen which made her happy since it felt too early to be dealing with him. 

She quickly pulled on her clothes and began to tie her long blonde hair when she notice around 4 love bites trailing down her neck, "....maybe I should just wear my hair down today".

"Gwen there you are!", Octavia beamed as she bounced over, "I've been looking everywhere for you!".

"Whats up?", Gwen yawned, still waking up.

"Well I was gonna head back to the water, collect some for camp and have another swim. Fancy joining me?".

Too be truly honest Gwen didn't really want wet clothes again but she could just be more careful this time and well she had nothing to do anyway, "sure".

As the two walked through the forest Octavia ranted on about on about how Bellamy wouldn't let her do as she wanted and how it was unfair since she was 17 now. Gwen just nodded and gave a hum every now and again to let Octavia know she was still there. 

"So I'm thinking Finn's not my type after all", Octavia went on, "There are tones of boys in camp that want me, I'm sure I can find someone better". 

Gwen nodded again, focusing on her footing. There seemed to be a lot of pulled up tree roots on the forest floor and see didn't feel like face planting the floor anytime soon. 

"Though you don't seem to be lacking in male attention", She smirked. 

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes shot up to meet Octavia's, "Um what do you mean?", She smiled trying to act innocent.

"Well...judging by your neck, you seem to be having more male attention than me", she paused for a secound and rasied her eyebrow, "Or female?".

Gwen shock her head, "It's complicated...". She didn't know what else to say, she couldn't tell Octavia that Murphy had 'claimed' her and she was now his. 

"I love complicated, explain?".

"Ummm It's kind of difficult to explain", Gwen sighed tryng to think of how she was going to lie about Murphy, "I guess I have someone....".  

"You do! Thats great!", Octavia beamed.

_'Yeah a crazy phycho'_ , Gwen thought to herself. 

"Who!? You have to tell me".

"Do I though?".

Octavia frowned, "Of course you do! I mean we're like best friends".

Gwen stopped and looked at her, "me and you? Best friends?".

"Ummm", Octavia blushed slightly, "yeah that was kinda lame. I just mean that you can tell me anything you know? we have a lot in common so I feel like I can tell you anything".

Gwen smiled, "OK...I'll be your bestfriend", Though she still felt like telling Ocatavia all about Murphy wa a bad idea, "and um ..it's Murphy".

"The guy who floored that other dude? nice!", she chuckled, "It's good to see to privilege get whats coming to them. Plus he's not too bad", she ended with a wink.

Gwen gave her a small smile, "....Yeah....I guess".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys! hope you like this chapter :D**

**Wanted to get into the smut but not too much so you'll have to wait for that ;)**

**Hope you all have a great christmas <3**

**Please vote and _comment_!!! **

 


	6. || Water Beast ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys quick note! Whenever the is text is slanted it means that character is thinking. Im just putting this so I dont have to always say they thought. I hate being repetitive :) Anyways enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two reached the water Octavia began to stip down to her underwear yet again before jumping into the water, Gwen on the other hand decided to stay dry and just gather some water for camp. 

"Come on! You're just as bad as Clarke", Octavia shouted from the water, "Come take a dip! The waters nice and .... well its pretty cold to be honest but it's still nice!", She laughed to herself whilst slowly swimming around.

Gwen laughed with her, "I think I'll just get the water today".

"Suit yourself!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The water flowed through her fingers so perfectly, she wanted to stay in it forever. Swimming was such a relaxing activaty to do and it felt so nice to be free to do it. 

Being trapped under the floor boards for so long made her feel stiff and uncomfortable but now just being in the water seem to take all those bad memories away. 

Octavia watched Gwen from the water, she couldn't believe there was someone who had gone through the same shit as her and seemed so down to earth. Of course Octavia had her family for such a long time, to talk to and to help her through her situation. But Gwen, well Gwen had no one. She was locked up all by herself for 13 long years, Octavia couldn't belive how normal she seemed. 

Just as she was going to call for Gwen to join her again she felt something, something that really hurt. All of a sudden Octavia found herself being dragged around in the water, she screamed but whatever it was kept trying to drag her under. She flung her arms around in the water, trying to do her best to pull away from whatever it was but it was too strong for her.

"Gwen!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen's head shot up as soon as she head her name, the tone in Octavia's voice said it all. Leaving everything behind, she quickly ran down to the waterside, pulled off her jacket and jumped in. 

Screw staying dry. 

"Octavia!", Gwen screamed as she swam towards her, trying her best to get to her as fast as she could. When she got close Octavia reached out for her and they managed to hold onto eachother, "Come on kick!".

The two managed to pull themselves to the end of the water, Gwen quickly jumped up onto the side and held her arms out for Octavia to grab onto, "Come on pull yourself up!", As she saw a huge shadow in the water Gwen began to panic, "It's coming back! Hurry!".

Octavia thew her arms in the air, trying her best to grab onto Gwen, she could feel the something coming from behind her and her heart was racing. Grabbing Gwen's hand she managed to pull herself up just in time. "Fuck", she breathed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell happened!?", Bellamy gasped when Octavia and Gwen returned to camp.

"Something was in the river", Gwen replied whilst helping Octavia sit down. Blood covered her left thigh where the monster had bit her leg. 

"And you didn't help her?!".

Gwen frowned, "Look, If I didn't jump in and help her your sister would be dead", she paused before adding, "So sorry if she got a scratch", before walking away frustrated as hell. 

As Bellamy tended to Octavia's wounds she watched him, "You know you shouldn't shout at the person who saved my life". 

Bellamy sighed, "Look, you need to be more careful ok?".

"Yeah yeah".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened to you?", Clarke frowned as Gwen approached her. 

"Me and Octavia went to the river....and something attacked her!".

Jasper gasped, "What really? Is she ok!?'.

Gwen smiled, she could clearly see how much Jasper liked her, "Dont worry she's ok...just a nasty scratch. Though if you asked Bellamy he would tell you its much worse".

"When It comes to Octavia Id just say out of Bellamy's way", Finn winked. 

"I think you're right there".

Clarke smiled, "Right I'll get you something to dry off with, you dont want to be like that for the rest of the day", and with that she was gone. 

To be honest Gwen knew what would happen if she stayed this way, Murphy would definlty have something to say about it. Or maybe he only cared for her health yesterday. She blushed just thinking about it, does she want him to do it again. _'No Gwen'_ , she thought to herself, _'he's bad and freaking weird'_. 

"Nice love bites", Monty teased causing Jasper to laugh. 

"Dammit", She sighed pulling her hair to the side. 

Before the two could ask her any questions about them Clarke returned with a blanket, "Here", she smiled, "Go dry yourself off, you'll feel much better". Before Gwen could walk away Clarke grabbed her arm gently, "And don't worry about Bellamy, you saved Octavia I'm sure he's really thankful".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who’s next?!", Bellamy shouted to the large crowd gathered around the camp fire. 

Well's pushed his way through the group of teenages till he made his way in front of Bellamy, "What the hell are you doing?!". His eyes scanned the crowd to see that they were all taking off their tracking bracelets.

"Liberating ourselves, what’s it look like?", Bellamy replied with a smug look on his face.  


 

"It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed", Well's frowned before turning to the crowd, "Our communication system is fried. These wristbands are all we’ve got. Take them off and the Ark will think we’re dying. That it’s not safe for them to follow".

The group seemed to be following what he was saying, that was until Bellamy chipped in, "That’s the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves", He glanced to the crowd, "Can’t we?".

The crowd of teens cheered, clearly they were easily manipulated by Bellamy and just by looking at his face you could tell he loved it. 

Well's scowled, having enough of Bellamy's bullshit, "You think this is a game?!", Everyone quickly went silent as he rasied his voice and pointed to the Ark up in the sky, "Those aren’t just our parents and our friends. They’re our farmers. Our doctors. Our engineers. I don’t care what he tells you, we won’t survive here on our own". Well's turned to Bellamy, "Besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?".

"My people already are down", He paused for a moment almost as if he was trying to find the right words to say, "Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that".

Well's looked at the ground, he couldn't deny some of the horrible things that had happened on the Ark but they had to have rules or no one would have survived. Yes those rules were crule and not right but .... they had to be there. "My father didn’t write the laws", It probably wasn't what Bellamy want to hear but at least it was the truth. 

"No", Bellamy agreed, "but he enforced them", he turned to the crowd, "But not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever-the-hell we want, whenever-the-hell we want". This caused a roar of cheers from everyone, everyone except; Well's and Clarke. "You don’t have to like it, Well's....Clarke", Bellamy smirked, "You can even try to stop it, change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever-the-hell we want".

Murphy, who had been stood next to Bellamy nearly all day, raised his fist in the air, "Whatever-the-hell we want!".

John, Murphy's friend, also raised his fist, "Whatever-the-hell we want!".

The crowd began to catch on and join in on the chanting, soon the whole camp was filled with the chant, _'Whatever-the-hell we want!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain.

Something they had never experienced before came down so suddenly. Gently at first causing the tension in the air to vanish, then much harder. A few teens ran inside their tents or the drop ship for shelter, where as the others danced around and enjoyed the new expericance. 

Gwen stared up at the sky, feeling the rain droplets fall on her face. 

"Do you ever stay dry?', She turned round to see Murphy standing  behind her. 

_'Jezz does this guy always have to sneek up behind me'._

"Aparently not", she laughed slightly, the rain had seem to put her in a great move, "You can't complain when it's like this....I've never seen this before". Her eyes looked back up to the sky, it was all so beautiful. 

All of a sudden she felt her his lips on her's, she tried to pull away but he pulled her in tight and in the end she felt herself giving up. The kiss wasn't as hard as it was the first time, it was soft and gentle. There were no tongues or fighting for dominance, it was....kind of romantic. Gwen felt her knees buckle slightly, though it was very wrong to be kissing this boy it felt so right. 

All of it made no sense to her what-so-ever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Woo, I love this story so much I'm updating it on Christmas :')**

**Hope you like this update guys <3**

**Please please pleaseeeee comment what you think! It would really help me out honestly :)**

**And Merry christmas!!!**

**x**

 


	7. || Whatever the hell you want ||

 

After the rain dyed down Murphy, Bellamy and John began to take off as many bracelets as they could. Clarke of course tried to stop them but Bellamy made sure she couldn't get anywhere near them.

Gwen sat at the edge of the camp enjoying the last of the rain, the pita patter sound was so soothing to her. She watched the droplets roll down the green leafs of the trees and fall to the floor, the whole process was so beautoful she couldn't pull her eyes away from it.

The only thing that could really pull her eyes away was Murphy, Gwen glanced over to watch him help the others out of the braclets. She studied his face as he interacted with the other teens and compared it to the way he looked at her. 

What did he really feel for her? 

And why did he feel it?

John Murphy was a complete mystery to her, she wanted to crack and figure him out but she was also scared to know. 

"You seem pretty glum?", Octavia chuckled but with some concern in her voice. 

Gwen watched as she slumped down next to her, "Im fine...just thinking really". 

"About what?".

"....life i guess". 

Octavia laughed, "Jeez thats a bit deep".

Gwen turned to face her and gave her a small smile, "I guess but ....we really are on our own here. Theres no one to help us and we have to fend for ourselves. Create a world for us to live in, start the earths population on earth again". 

"Well you're a step closer than I am", Octavia smirked. 

Gwen blinked in confusion. 

"Have you and Murphy had sex yet?".

"What!", She blushed, so taken back by Octavia's comment and slighlty annoyed how she didn't focus on the bigger picture. 

"Well it's a simple question really, you're obviously going out. I mean that kiss yesterday", she winked, "Everyones getting action round here but me.....omg can you imagine if someone got pregnant!".

Gwen sighed, "Octavia you're totally spinning me out". 

"Sorry", she giggled before looking serious, "soo... have you?". 

"No", Gwen glanced to the side, feeling a little embarrassed by the conversation. 

"Damn....". 

Loud cheers from the crowd behind them caused the two to turn their heads, "Is this a good idea?".

Octavia frowned, "Taking off the tracking devices?".

"yeah...".

"Of course it is! Gwen all those people up there don't deserve to be down here, I mean look what they did to us. If they think it's safe they'll just come down here and destory everything, its what they're good at". 

Gwen looked down at the ground, Octavia did have some good points but she was scared. Scared of having to fend for herself. Adults have always looked after them, even when she was locked away people on the dropship brought her food everyday, even if it wasnt enough. Every kid has to go through this, becoming an adult and taking on responsibilities but for them it was on a whole new level. 

Before she could add to the conversation and tell Octavia why she was worried Bellamy walked over and sat down across from her. His eyes stared into Gwens and he said nothing, Octavia sensed the situation and left to join the others. 

"Thank you". 

The words took Gwen back quite a bit, ".....t-thank you? but for what". 

Bellamy looked to the side, his eyes focused on Octavia, "For saving my sister". 

"oh".  

He turned back to her, "I never got a chance to say it since I was so worried at the time, Im sorry for snapping at you. I was wrong". 

She nodded as he spoke and took in his words, Gwen hadn't known Bellamy long but it seemed like this was quite difficult for him to do. "Octavia is my friend...thats why I did it, I'm sure she would have done the same for me". 

Bellamy stood up and walked over to Gwen, as he slowly crouched in front of her, his hand grabbed onto her wrist. His fingers traced the bracelet on her wrist but before he could do anything to get it off Bellamy found himself being booted to the floor my Murphy's boot. 

Gwen gasped slightly as she didn't even realise Murphy was around. 

Bellamy smirked as he got up, brushed himself off and got up, "Sorry Murphy, didnt realise she was yours", He chuckled before getting close to his face, "Just get the bracelet...and I'll forget about that, ok?". 

And with that he was gone. 

Murphy sighed to himself before crouching down in front of Gwen, his face looked neutral but she could sence he was annoyed. Though she didn't understand why he was annoyed and why he has to kick Bellamy down, there was no reason too. 

Murphy gently placed his fingers on Gwen's wrist before muttering the words, "Stay still". 

When Gwen watched him pull out a makeshift knife (from scrap metal from the dropship) her heart beat quickened and she found herself shaking slightly, though part of her some crazy reason trusted him. 

Murphy took the knife and eased it under Gwen's bracelet, slowly pushing it through, the blade didnt cut her, it rested on top of the skin under the braclet. He moved the blade much slower than he did with the other teens, some of them even had scraps from when there bracelets were removed. The metal on Gwen's wrist soon cracked and feel to the floor.

As Murphy leaned forward to pick up the metal Gwen found herself doing something rather spontaneous, she pulled him in close and hugged him. 

She didn't know why but she needed him at that point, she was scared. Everyone was getting there bracelets taken off them and she'd just let Murphy take off hers. Because of this all the adults up on the ark were going to decided not to come down and they would really have no one to help them. She was scared to fend for herself. 

Murphy was confused at first and certainly taken back by her studden gesture but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

Gwen hated it, she hated how she had fallen for him and how he was the only one at this moment in time that could consol her. She gripped onto his shoulders and let out a shaky breath.

_'Damn you John Murphy'._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you liked this chapter <3 **

**Please comment your thoughts! I love to read them**

**x  
**


	8. || Art ||

Gwen nuzzled into the warmth that was next to her and smiled, sunlight gently filled the tent and caused her eyes to slowly open. They soon widened when she noticed Murphy was still asleep next to her. 

He was usually gone in the mornings. 

Her eyes scanned him for a while and her heart rate quickened.

How had she fallen for him? He was not the prince she had always dreamed of meeting, as silly as that sounded. But there was something about him....something that drew her in. She wondered whether it was the way he had 'claimed' her and forced her to see sides of him she might not have seen otherwise. She also wondered whether she would have liked him if he had asked her out normally. 

She didn't know what to think.

Part of her wanted to run, get away from him and actually find someone normal. But the other part of her loved it, she loved the attention he gave her and also felt like she needed him. 

He was toxic and no good but tasted as sweet as sugar and she wanted more.

Murphy had his arm wrapped tightly around her body and she could barely move. Gwen pulled their blanket down slightly to reveal his bare chest, she found her fingers slowly tracing the lines of his body. It was a rare site to see Murphy like this, normally he would be wouldn't be this vulnerable. He was always the one studying her, he never really gave Gwen anytime to analyze him at all.

All of a sudden Gwen found herself being pulled up from the floor of the tent and onto Murphy's chest, the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile and his eyes slowly opened, "You shouldn't have done that you know". Gwen found herself turning bright red as Murphy quickly flipped her over so her back was now on the floor and he was straddling her. "I might not be able to control myself".

Murphy began to bite Gwen's neck causing her to wince in pain, each time he bit her he followed it up with a gentle kiss on the same area. The whole thing was confusing to her, the pain being mixed with pleasure. His hands roamed her body quickly pulling off her t-shirt and bra, she gasped slightly when his fingers found themselves in her pants. 

Her mind was a mess as fingers entered her without warning, "Murphy!", She gasped clinging onto him.

His grin widened, "Now this is your fault". 

His fingers moved faster and Gwen found it harder to conceal her moans, she had only just had her first kiss the other week and now she was here. Her nails dug into Murphy's back when she finally couldn't take it any longer, her body squirmed underneath him as she let out a loud moan. Murphy's grin stayed fixed on his face as he pulled his fingers from her and slowly licked them, not taking his eyes off her. As she tried to catch her breath she found herself burning up in embarrassment, how did she get into this position. 

Murphy stared at her for a couple of seconds longer before pulling on his shirt and heading out of the tent, leaving Gwen in an embarrassing mess on the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gwen finally got herself together, she quickly got dressed and tied her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail. It took her a while to gather the courage to actually leave the tent after what happened this morning. The way Murphy stared at her as she lay naked in front of him was enough to make her want to dig a hole far away from camp and live in shame. 

Her eyes scanned the camp for Murphy as she left the tent, she kinda wanted to avoid him for the rest of the day. Gwen felt like she could only handle him so much at a time and he's pretty much exhausted her this morning. 

"Gwen?"!.

Gwen turned around to see Clarke walking towards her, "Oh hey Clarke, what's up?".

"I've been talking to Octavia and she was telling me how you liked art".

"Oh she told you that?", Gwen chuckled slightly. It was such an odd thing to tell Clarke, "I only really mentioned it to her the other day".

"Without any backstory, it does seem odd", She gave Gwen a small smile, "She saw me with some art supplies and just casually mentioned it. I just thought I didn't know you too well and...if you like art maybe I could show you this place Finn found". 

Gwen's eyes lit up at the thought of a place where she could get art supplies, "Wow that's really nice of you Clarke".

"Just because I'm worried about mount weather and the whole being on the ground thing doesn't mean I should stop having fun....Finn and you guys showed me that". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two blondes made their way through the forest, carefully helping each other over large tree roots and low branches. 

"Will Finn be mad that you're showing me this place?", Gwen questions as the arrived at an open space with a metal door fixed in the ground. Clarke paused for a moment before opening the door and heading down into the bunker, Gwen following closely behind.

"Why do you think he'd mind?", She questioned as she turned on the lights. 

Gwen studied the room, "Oh it's just the way you said it....this being your place and all".

Clarke blushed slightly but quickly brushed it off, "I mean I guess Finn called it that but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me showing you".

"I won't tell anyone".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen wandered round the bunker (which was surprisingly quite big) collecting a few art supplies so she could take then back to camp. Meanwhile, Clarke sat in the corner looking over some sort of metal object that she had in her hand. 

After gathering more than enough supplies, Gwen made her way over to Clarke, "That's pretty", she smiled. 

Clarke looked as if she wanted to hide it but since Gwen had already seen it there was no point, "oh...yeah. Finn made it for me". 

Gwen crouched down to get a better look, "A deer with two heads....that's different". 

"We saw it on the first day....".

The thought of a two-headed deer was definitely unsettling for Gwen but she couldn't help but smile at the look on Clarke's face as she studied the object, "You must really like Finn". 

She blushed again, "oh....well he's really nice". 

"Are you two together?", Gwen grinned before clasping her hand over her mouth, "Sorry I've been spending too much time with Octavia".

Clarke chuckled, "That is something she would ask ....but to answer your question, I have no idea. Maybe".

"Well as long as your happy". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So are you gonna talk to me at all today", Murphy questioned Gwen when he found her sketching by the campfire that night. Gwen looked up at him but didn't say a word, she still couldn't seem to look him in the eyes after this morning. Murphy smirked at this before sitting down next to her, "so this is how its gonna be?". Apart from Gwen and Murphy, Bellamy and a couple other teens sat around the campfire chatting. 

 

Gwen watched the two girls who were sat closest to Bellamy, their obvious attempts at flirting made her laugh. The boys around him seem to also crave his attention, asking him if he needed anything or had any jobs for him to do. 

What made him so special?

"Why do they all suck up to him?", She found herself muttering out loud. 

So she talks", Murphy smirked, "Bellamy's in charge around here, you should know that. People just follow him".

Gwen sighed and shut her sketch book, "Ah so you suck his dick too". As the words escaped her lips she blinked slightly, surprising herself. 

Murphy chuckled as she turned to face him, "I do what's best for me but I don't answer to anybodY", his eye's turned serious as he said this, staring deeply into Gwen's. "And anyway", he smirked, "The only one, out of us two, doing the dick sucking is you". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sooooooo yeah ahah! kind of an explicit chapter :')**

**Anyways thanks to everyone who has been reading the story! and thanks for the comments too! Please tell me in the comments what you think of this chapter, I'd love to know <3**


	9. || Force ||

 

"The Princess and Well's are your problem Bellamy", Murphy rolled his eyes, "People are getting swayed by them and you're losing control". The boy stared at Bellamy Blake, watching his every move, trying to analyze the situation. 

John Murphy wasn't entirely bad. He just had a habit of doing what was best for him, when faced with a situation he would always pick the side he thought would get best results.  

Maybe Bellamy's no rules thing was a bad idea but he'd been screwed over so much by the Ark having the freedom now felt amazing and he didn't want it to stop. 

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, "look. I'll get their bracelets, don't you worry" and with that, he stormed off towards the campfire. 

Murphy smirked, "Don't like being challenged eh?".

Less than half of the camp were wearing tracking bracelets now, it was pretty easy to persuade the majority of them to take them off. Though some of the 100 were still unsure and Murphy knew exactly why. 

Clarke and Wells.

Their nonsense about mount weather and helping the ark was appealing to some of the 100. 

"What you thinking about?", Murphy turned around to see Gwen stood not too far behind him. Her messy blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail, with plaits going from the top of her head to her ponytail. 

A small smile appeared on his face upon seeing her, "Nothing". 

Gwen frowned, "Didn't look like nothing to me".

"Are you worried about me?", Murphy teased changing the tone of the subject completely. 

"Nevermind", She frowned turning her head away from him slightly. 

"Don't be like that", He grinned turning her face back towards his with his fingers. Murphy's eyes stared deep into hers, something he often did just to intimidate her. He liked the way she looked when he stared at her like this, the way her face burned up just by him looking at her. 

"I....have to go", Gwen began to turn away again clearly not being able to take the pressure today. 

He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, "But I don't want you to", he could feel her heartbeat quicken as he uttered those words and his lips curled up into a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen sighed into Murphy's chest and he held her close, she never knew what to think of him. 

He always seemed to surprise her. 

Things were silent for a while and the two of them didn't move, It almost felt as if the world around them had stopped moving. He made her feel extremely anxious 24/7 but moments like this changed everything, they made her feel safe and she never wanted them to end. 

"What do you want?", She found herself thinking out loud. 

Murphy pulled away from her slightly so a small gap was now between them, "What do you mean?". 

Gwen looked into his eyes, they seemed to have softened slightly since the last time he spoke, "I didn't mean to say that...", she found herself stuttering, still surprised that she'd let the words escape her lips in the first place. Gwen sighed, "Your mood changes so randomly, I just assume you want something". 

He chuckled, "I'm sorry...it's just so fun to tease you", Murphy slowly moved his face close to hers, brushing his cheek against Gwen's, "I just want you". Her heart pounded against her chest and as she felt his teeth bite into her ear she winced slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bellamy watched the two from a distance, like most people he couldn't quite put his finger on Murphy and for Gwen, he really didn't know who she was at all. He could see why Murphy was interested in her, she sort of had this thing about her that pulled people towards her. He hated it because for some reason she was pulling him too. 

He sighed and shook his head, thinking about Gwen would get him nowhere. At this moment in time he needed to focus on getting more of the 100 to take off their wristbands and though he hated it, Murphy was right. 

He really needed to get to Clarke and Wells. 

Bellamy made his way through camp till he reached the walls, he noticed Well's collecting some herbs just outside and decided it was the best time to get his band. Before approaching him he quickly pulled two well build boys to the side and gave them some orders. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Well's stood up he felt something press into his back, he stiffened slightly as he turned his head to see Bellamy behind him. 

"Walk".

Wells walked just ahead of Bellamy as they traveled through the forest, they continued to walk until they were far enough from the dropship and could no longer see it.

 

Bellamy suddenly breaks the silence, "You're a smart kid, Wells. I see what you're doing. The way you gathered the wood. Collected the rain. You're a natural leader. Probably made your old man proud". 

Well's frowned at the way Bellamy used past tense, was he going to kill him? Despite this he continued forward, "Is that why you brought me out here? To eliminate your competition?". When Bellamy didn't reply he continued to poke the bear, "Cause I'm not your competition. Clarke is. She's the one they'll follow, not me. Certainly not you". 

"That's far enough". 

The two stopped by two freshly filled graves, unfortunately, not everyone survived the journey down to earth. Though it wasn't much, this was the best they could give them. Well's frowned as he looked at their graves, if only they had listened to his father, if only they hadn't removed their harness', if only they hadn't been sent to earth. 

"I guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?", Bellamy hummed which caused a confused expression to form on Wells' face, "We both came down here to protect someone we love... and neither one of them appreciates it", he smirked. Well's rolled his eyes, he couldn't seem to find the humor in Bellamy's words. "I don't wanna shoot you, Wells. Hell, I like you", he pointed to the sky, "But I do need them to think you're dead".

"Why? Why are you doing this? For real. Not some crap about getting to do what you want to do!".

Bellamy didn't wait a beat before replying, "I have my reasons", He moved his gun upwards so Well's could clearly see it, "I also have the gun. Which means I ask the questions, and the question is...why aren’t you helping me? Your father banished you, Wells. Yet here you are still doing his bidding", Well's looked at his feet. "Following the rules. Aren’t you tired of always doing what’s expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off your wristband. You’ll be amazed how good it feels". 

Well's looked up and stared at him for a while, almost giving Bellamy the impression that he was agreeing to what he just said. "No", He paused, "Never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?".

Bellamy smiled slightly, amused at how confident Well was in the situation, "Yes, it is. I’m sorry it had to be this way".

A confused expression appeared on Wells' face as Bellamy took his gun and put it into his back pocket. All of a sudden he found himself being pulled backward and tackled to the floor, It was all happening so fast Wells couldn't make any sense of it. 

He tried to run, to pull away but the strength of the four boys was too much for him and before he knew it they had successfully pinned him down. The boys yanked at his right arm and pulled it to the side so they could have easy access to his Wells' wristband. The boys made quick work of sticking a metal rod underneath his wristband and violently pulling it upright, Wells screamed out in pain as they viciously ripped it off.  

"I'm sorry Wells".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for reading my story :D**

**All your votes and comments really make my day!**

 

**Please comment some more so I know what you're thinking of it <3**


	10. || Hurt ||

Gwen rolled over to nothing, just as she suspected Murphy had got up and left her once again. Though she had gotten used to him leaving her most mornings for some reason her heart still dropped every time he did. 

Sighing to herself she sat up and tied her hair into a messy ponytail and pulled her vest top on, "That boy", she frowned before walking out of the tent. 

Even though the 100 had been living on the ground for almost a week now, feeling the sun on her face still felt so unnatural to Gwen, it was a beautiful feeling and she never wanted to not feel it every again. Holding her hand up to her eyes she looked up towards the sky and smiled but as she continued to stare her smile faded. All those people were still on the Ark, they were missing out on all of this. The 100 were meant to be helping but nearly everyone in the camp had now taken off their wristbands, her included. She had helped all those people not get to experience what she was, it's not like there wants enough room for everyone.  

Just as she was starting to feel worse Gwen heard footsteps from behind her, as she turned round she noticed Bellamy walking towards her. The ground was starting to change his looks, instead of his hair being slicked back with gel it was now natural and curly, his clothes we slightly dirty and so were his hands. Though the ground had done this to everyone, she couldn't judge. She had to admit his curly hair was a lot nicer too look at. 

"Gwen, I need you to come with me".

She raised her eyebrow, "come with you?". 

Bellamy had not spoken to her much since the incident where Murphy kicked him to the floor, not that he had spoken to her a lot before then....but still.

He frowned at her, his usual 'Im in charge so do what I say' frown, "We need to get some water, I'm asking you to help me get it".  

"ok....". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bellamy walked slightly ahead of Gwen as they walked through the woods towards to lake, she couldn't help but feel awkward, her and Bellamy had barely done anything together. It was weird that he was calling on her now. She couldn't take her eyes off him, why did he want her help with this? He could have asked anyone. 

Without turning round Bellamy spoke up, "Look I asked you to come with me since I still feel bad about the whole Octavia thing". 

It took Gwen a while to realise what he was talking about, "Oh....its fine, though", She replied giving his back a small smile, "You don't have to feel bad anymore, you were just worried about your sister right?". 

She watched as his shoulders relaxed slightly and his pace slowed down, "Yeah... I also wanted to figure you out more". 

"Figure me out?", She found herself stuttering, why couldn't he just turn around so she could read his facial expressions. 

All of a sudden Gwen found herself being pulled backward, "Do you want me to kick your ass Bellamy?". 

Murphy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bellamy turned round to see Murphy with his arms around Gwen and his head resting on hers, "What do you think you're doing Bellamy", the boy was smirking but behind it all Bellamy could tell he was pissed.

Though Murphy was intimidating to others, Bellamy didn't flinch. Murphy didn't scare him in the slightest, "Going to collect water", he smirked back. 

Murphy's grip tightened around Gwen and she found herself short of breath, did he follow them all this way? Why was he out here?

"It looks like you're trying to get friendly with Gwen". 

Bellamy walked towards them, "So what if I was?". 

Before Gwen knew it Murphy had launched himself at Bellamy and the two were practically throwing each other around the forest. Murphy punching Bellamy, Bellamy punching Murphy. They seemed to be an even match until Murphy tripped and fell backward giving Bellamy the upper hand. Bellamy took this and began to kick Murphy in the ribs, over and over again. 

Gwen's heart sank as she ran to the two, getting to them and grabbing on to Bellamy, "Stop it! What are you doing!?!?". Bellamy stopped kicking to look at Gwen, Murphy saw his chance and kicked his legs hard at Bellamy's causing the other boy to fall to the ground. 

Gwen quickly grabbed on to Murphy to stop him from fighting, "Stop", her hold body was shaking. He looked down at her, his face bloody and dirty from the ground, his expression changed when he saw Gwen's face. 

She was scowling at him, she was angry.

"You don't have to do this every time! We were going to get water!", she shouted, "fucking water! Look you don't need to protect me, I don't need you so just leave me alone!". With that, she turned on her heel and marched back to the camp alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she got back to the camp Gwen found herself a nice spot away from everyone and began to wipe the dirt off her hands with a spare rag. Why did Murphy do this, she wasn't his property no matter he said. She could be friends or hang out with whoever she wanted. Not that she really wanted to be friends with Bellamy, she didn't know him at all.....but it was her choice, not his.  She wanted to go where she wanted and when she wanted, not having him following her all the time. Not matter where she was he was always there, freak. 

The thing that annoyed her the most was she was now worried about him, worried about the kicks to the ribs he'd had and his beat up face. After everything he did she was still worried about him. 

Just as she had finished cleaning up her hands she heard feet shuffling behind her, "What do you want?". She had gotten used to him being there, she could now sense his presence.

"I'm sorry". 

The word shocked her so much she had to turn round, "what...?".

Murphy crouched down in front of her, his face was still bloody from his fight with Bellamy but Gwen could clearly see that he was upset. He scratched his head awkwardly and glanced to the side, "I'm sorry....you're not still mad at me, are you? When his eyes landed on hers again he tilted his head slightly, looking more like a lost puppy than a crazy 17 year old. 

"I'm.....not mad anymore", she sighed, actually glad to see that he was sort of ok from the fight. Murphy sighed and sat on the floor in front of her. Gwen stared at him, he really seemed happy that she didn't hate him. Without thinking she gently touched his face inspecting his wounds causing him to flinch slightly, "Damn", she muttered before pulling out her rag to clean up the blood. 

Whilst Gwen fixed him up Murphy said nothing, he just sat there in silence watching her every move, from a distance it would have probably looked like another cleaning up her naughty child. 

"I don't want you to fight Bellamy again, you have no need to".

He pulled a face which caused Gwen to let out a small laugh, "He was up to something". 

"Oh yeah?", Gwen smirked whilst wiping his cheek. 

"I've seen the way he looks at you, I don't like it".

"John Murphy are you jealous?".

He frowned like a small child, "Please don't call me that".

Gwen giggled, they'd not had a conversation like this before. It was so easy to talk with him, it almost seemed as if he had let his guard down with her.

Murphy gently pulled her onto his lap, burying his face into her neck, "But I was jealous, I told you your mine. Not anyone else's". 

Gwen blushed as he spoke, she could feel his breath on her neck every time he spoke, "yeah...I'm yours". She turned her body around so that she was now facing him, placing her hands on his chest she gripped his t-shirt and pulled him close to her face but before she could kiss him she felt him wince from underneath her. "Your ribs...", She remembered as quickly pulled up his shirt slightly to see huge bruises around his ribs. 

"I'm fine", He lied trying to pull her close to him again. 

Gwen frowned, she didn't want to see Murphy in pain. 

"Stop frowning, I don't like you when you frown", He chuckled.

"Well, l I don't like seeing you in pain". 

"How sweet", he grinned before pulling her into a kiss, "But I don't like being teased. If you going to kiss me do it ok?". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I've updated this, I had a lot of college work to hand in this week so I had to focus on that.**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! I wanted to show that Murphy isn't always an asshole and also wanted to build up his relationship with Gwen!**

 

**Comment, Vote and Follow for more! <3**

 


	11. || Kiss ||

"Now take your shirt off", Gwen demanded as she pulled her self away from Murphy slightly.

He smirked, "Gwen, you could at least wait till we're back".

She rolled her eyes, "I just want to look at your wounds".

"Right sure", Murphy winked doing as she said. 

Gwen found herself gasping slightly at the sight of him, the area around Murphy's ribs was badly bruised and you could tell where Bellamy's foot had been. All of a sudden she felt a deep rage rise up from inside her, Bellamy was going to pay for this. 

After spending an hour tending to Murphy's wounds Gwen found herself searching the camp for Bellamy, she knew Murphy would be mad if he found her near him again but she just had to find him and give him a piece of her mind. 

After asking around and searching the camp for a while she finally managed to spot him, talking to Clarke near the exit of the camp.

"Gwen", Clarke smiled as she drew closer.

Gwen nodded at her before turning to Bellamy, "We need to talk".

From the sight of her face Clarke knew it was serious and decided to dismiss herself before Gwen had to ask her to leave.

"What do you want?", Bellamy asked before Gwen pushed him hard against the camp walls.

"Why the fuck did you do that to Murphy?!".

He raised his eyebrow, "he's getting you to fight his corner for him now?".

Gwen's eyes narrowed, "no, I'm just so angry I came to make it clear to you", she got close to his face, "don't ever touch him again".

Bellamy smirked, "It's not him I wanted to touch". Before Gwen could even register what Bellamy had just said she found herself pinned to the camp wall with Bellamy over her. "I like you, Gwen.... I don't know why but I do, that's why I wanted you to get water with me. I wanted to spend more time with you. I don't like seeing you with Murphy".

Gwen found herself unable to say anything, she just stared into his dark eyes, though she had been in this position with Murphy some time ago this somehow seemed less threatening...

Bellamy had easily taken Murphy down and was definitely the stronger man but the way he spoke was so different to Murphy. She didn't feel obliged to do what he said.

Bellamy leant in even closer, "I know he forced you to be with him and that maybe my fault since I declared no rules", there was a pause, "But if there are no rules then I can do this".

And with that Bellamy kissed her, he kissed her hard but soft at the same time. Gwen didn't know what to do, her whole body melted when he touched her and she felt too weak to even push him away...

Bellamy slowly pulled away and stared her deep in the eyes, Gwen couldn't speak but he didn't seem to mind. The older boy smiled softly and moved backwards, "Just think about it ok". 

And with that, he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just like the time when Murphy had pinned her up against the wall, Gwen found herself unable to move for a few minutes. Of course, Murphy had been more forceful when he had cornered her but still, she was shocked.

She was so sure Bellamy hated her when they first met and even if he didn't they never really talked or hung out together. He barely knew her....

Since she felt too guilty to see Murphy around camp and too scared to see Bellamy, Gwen found herself trudging through the forest trying to clear her mind. It had rained during the night and the air felt clear and refreshing to her. after just walking around for 10 minutes she already felt better about everything. 

She knew she had to tell Murphy about the kiss...but he couldn't blame her for it, it was a forced kiss.

The only thing she was worried about now was what he would do to Bellamy, or more importantly what Bellamy would do to him.

"Why am I mixed up in all this", she found herself sighing.

Just then something shot past her and Gwen felt a huge sting on her cheek. In front of her was a large tree and stuck into it was....an arrow? 

Gwen placed her hand to her face and felt blood running down her cheek before she could even register what was going on she found herself being tackled to the ground.

The wet dirt from the ground rubbed into her open face wound and hurt like hell, in self-defence she found herself flailing her arms and legs around trying to get the person off her. Gwen clawed at the ground in front of her to pull herself forward slightly before turning onto her back and giving out a sharp kick with her right leg. 

The mysterious figure above her covered their eyes and feel to the ground. Gwen wasn't a strong person in the slightest but luckily for her she had managed to kick her attacker in the eyes giving her enough time to jump and up run.

And she did. She ran and ran until she could barely breath. Luckily she wasn't too far from camp and she could already see Bellamy and Clarke talking outside the camp walls.

"Gwen?!", Clarke gasped as Gwen got closer, "what happened".

"There's someone....", she painted unable to breathe".

Before Gwen could explain another arrow came shooting towards them and lodged its self into the camp wall.

"Everyone inside the drop ship!", Bellamy shouted.

With that all the teens began to panic and push each other out the way so they could all pile in the drop ship.

Bellamy quickly grabbed Gwen in his arms and ran towards the ship.

"W-what are you doing!?", she gasped.

"You obviously can't run anymore", Bellamy grunted before placing her in the ship and quickly closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke quickly began to dab at Gwens face which was now covered in blood and dirt. She found herself wincing at the pain as small tears formed in her eyes.

Murphy quickly ran up from behind a crowd of teens and crouched down next to Gwen, "what happened? Are you ok?!".

Gwen slowly turned her head so she could face Murphy, the look in his eyes was more painful than the wound on her cheek. He looked terrified and annoyed at the same time.

"I'm fine...", she stuttered, "but .... we're not alone down here".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated !! Been a little busy :(**

**But I hope you like this chapter and please comment what you think!**

**Also I have an idea for a Murphamy fanfiction so please let me know if you would maybe like to read that**

**Xx**

 


	12. || Not Alone ||

Clarke stared at Gwen, her eyes wide in shock, "There was someone chasing you?!".

Gwen nodded slowly, "Yeah...there's another person on the ground".

Jasper and Monty quickly joined the group by the door of the drop ship, "Wait did you say there was someone chasing you?", Jasper gasped. 

"Are there more people on the ground?!", Monty added. 

Clarke looked over at Finn, "People survived the radiation...?". 

"Is that possible?", He questioned her. 

"Well it's got to be", Bellamy interrupted angrily, "How the hell do you explain that person out there". 

While the others began to discuss how people could even survive on the ground and if there were any others Murphy quickly turned Gwen's face to his, "Are you ok Gwen....?". 

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "I'm ok Murphy really"

"Your face doesnt tell me that", He frowned.

"Yeah it's a little cut up but hey I'm alive aren't I", she smiled, trying to act brave in front of him even though inside she was terrified.

"Why did you even go outside the camp?".

Gwen frowned, "I can go out and do my own thing you know!".

Murphy scowled, "look I was just asking!".

Jasper crouched down next to Gwen, "What did they look like?".

She thought for a moment, "i couldn't really see...they were dressed in all black and had tattoos on their face...but that's all I could tell you".

"This is insane", he muttered, "Bellamy are we going to have to stay in the dropship?".

Bellamy slumped down against the wall, "no...we'll have to make our defences bigger and have people on watch... we should stay in here tonight though, just to be safe".

"That sounds like a good plan", Clarke sighed.

"You two are agreeing on something?", Finn raised an eyebrow causing jasper and monty to snigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Murphy grabbed Gwen in a fireman's lift and took her up the ladder to the top of the dropship.

He slowly sat down and pulled Gwen onto his lap, "I wish I'd been with you today".

"You were worried about me?", she questioned.

"Of course I was", he mumbled into her neck, "why wouldn't I be?".

"I dunno", she shrugged whilst leaning into him, "I guess it surprises me when you actually show me that you care. I just feel like I'm your play thing most days".

It felt weird having such an important conversation with Murphy with all the teens also in the dropship but luckily for them their corner wasn't too crowded and no one could really hear them.

Without warning Murphy began to suck hard on Gwen's neck causing her to let out some soft moans, "Murphy what are you d-doing?!".

He pulled away for a few moments, "this is your punishment for questioning my love for you".

"Y-your love?!"? She stuttered before letting a loud moan escape her lips. Some of the teens stared to turn around and giggle at her, "omg Murphy people are staring!".

"So?", he chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I It was strange spending the night in the dropship, Gwen could hardly sleep with all the worried chatter and amount of people in one room.

Murphy on the other had no problem getting some rest, he sat sat asleep holding Gwen tightly in his arms.

"Can't sleep?".

Gwen looked up to see Octavia walking towards her, "Oh hey", she smiled, for some reason it felt like she hadn't see her properly for a while. "No I can't".

Octavia sat down crossed legged in front of her and Murphy, "It must have been scary, getting attack by that grounder".

Gwen tilted her head slightly, "grounder?".

"Yeah that's what Jasper, monty and a few others have named that person. You know since they are here on the ground".

"Makes sense", She smiled, "and yeah I was really scared ... I thought they were going to kill me".

"You're a lot cooler than you look", Octavia winked, "you managed to escape with only a scratch".

Gwen let out a small laugh, "just barely! And I'm sure I'll have a few bruises by tomorrow trust me".

"Still", Octavia paused, "I'm glad you're ok".

Gwen gave her another smile, "thank you Octavia".

After a few minutes of not talking Octavia got onto her knees and peered round at Murphy, "you know he's quite intimidating when he's working with my brother but now he looks kinda cute".

"Hmm", Gwen agreed, feeling her face turn red slightly, "He can be really sweet".

"I'm glad you have someone".

"Have you picked a guy yet", Gwen teased knowing full well Octavia had been flirting with most of the guys that had been sent down with them.

"Well", she grinned, "there is someone".

"Who!". Jesus being around Octavia had turned her into a boy crazy girl.

"Well his names Atom".

Gwen thought for a moment, "isn't that the guy who's meant to be making sure you're not getting yourself in any trouble while Bellamy's out".

Octavia nodded.

"He is so going to flip when he finds out".

Octavia frowned, "My brother can't control my life Gwen, I've lived under the floorboards my whole life and now I'm here down on earth. If everyone can do "whatever the hell they want" then I can too!".

She held her hands up slightly in defence, "hey it's not me telling you what you can and can't do. But I guess you're right...maybe you should talk to Bellamy about it so he doesn't flip out".

"Bellamy doesn't need to know, I want to see where this is going on my own".

"Ok ... but just be careful".

Octavia gave her a small smile, "Atom is one of Bells men.... he trusts him so me dating him should be fine".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came and Gwen found herself spring a lot of time in the dropship gathering supplies to help make the outside wall even stronger to protect everyone.

The guys had gone out early to check the camp for any sight of the grounder, they'd even started to make a rotor for people to guard the camp walls.

"We still need to get to mount weather", Clarke muttered as she brought down some blankets from the top of the dropship.

"There's supplies there right?", Gwen asked her whilst taking some of the blankets off her hands.

Clarke nodded, "and now there's a chance of other people on the ground we need to get there quickly....who knows if they've taken the supplies already".

"That's true", she sighed, "Well why don't we speak to Bellamy about it I'm sure he can sort out a group to go search for it".

"Bellamy has no interest in looking for mount weather, we'll need to go ourselves. I'm going to talk to Finn, Jasper and Monty when they get back from sorting out the wall. Hopefully they'll agree to help".

"If you need any help I can come with you guys", Gwen smiled, trying to be helpful.

"You really what to come?".

"Of course, getting those supplies is really important. If they can help us all then I'll do anything I can to help".

"But after what happened yesterday?".

"It's fine", Gwen smiled again, "yes it was scary but I'm fine honestly. I'm still in once piece? Maybe I can protect you all", she winked causing Clarke to chuckle.

"Ok, meet us at the camp walls tonight", and with that the other blonde left the dropship to find the others.

 


End file.
